Los finales felices son una ilusión y solo eso
by HypatiaOnce
Summary: Emma es una sobreviviente, dispuesta a todo para salir adelante, sin cabida en su vida para los sueños. Regina es una exitosa empresaria, con sus prioridades muy claras, y su vida organizada de tal manera que no hay lugar en ella para la ilusión. Cuando se encuentran, sus mundos comienzan el cambio que les llevará al inicio de todo... aunque ninguna de las dos crea en ello.
1. Chapter 1

\- Si es que la vida es muy sencilla, Mérida. Somos nosotros – se señalaba a si misma… con el dedo… repetidas veces – nosotros solitos… los que la complicamos… Mi máxima a partir de ahora va a ser la del sobreviviente. Si hubiera un cataclismo mundial, si las aguas estuvieran donde están la tierra y viceversa… yo sería igual que las cucarachas… encontraría un lugar seco donde cobijarme… eso… te lo prometo.

\- No te veo yo de cucaracha… - Le dijo la pelirroja mientras lanzaba una mirada crítica a su acompañante.

\- Con que me veas entre los que están vivos al final de la película… de la vida… me basta. – dijo la rubia convencida, mientras daba un largo trago directamente del pico de la botella.

\- Si hoy no tienes algo… ¿de que vale estarte preocupando?… Pierdes tiempo y energías…Porque para triunfar en la vida, hay que echar mano de todo lo que encuentres a mano. Y si hay que pisotear a unas cuantas cabezas para ascender… se hace… que igual ellos lo harían, si tú no te adelantas…

\- ¿Incluso matar? - Aventuró su amiga mientras bebía de su vaso.

La rubia negó.

\- No matar… bueno… no he tenido necesidad por ahora… pero una cosa te digo… mejor matar que ser matada…

\- ¿Y mucha gente te cree eso?

\- ¿Como…?

\- ¿Que si alguien se cree eso de lo mala que te crees?… porque vamos… yo te conozco desde hace más de 15 años… y no he visto nada de eso que cuentas…

La chica sonrió… ampliamente… Tenía una sonrisa cautivadora… al menos eso es lo que los demás le decían… Seguramente esa era una de las "armas" de las que hablaba…

\- Tu no cuentas, Mérida… tu eres mi mejor amiga… la de los buenos tiempos… y los no tan buenos… en las buenas y en las malas, ¿recuerdas?… Cuando yo llegue a donde quiero llegar… puedes estar segura que tú disfrutarás de todo lo bueno…

\- ¿Que… me vas a retirar y pasar una pensión vitalicia? – aquello a Mérida le hacía mucha gracia. Llevaban una botella de ron entre las dos… y ya parecía que se acababa… así que nada que se dijera… tendría validez al otro día… al menos, eso es lo que ella pensaba…

\- Tú… puedes apostarlo.

\- Eres tonta, Emma Swan… muy tonta si crees que me voy a creer todo eso que estás diciendo… ni borracha… mira tú por donde… me lo creería. ¡Emma!… ¡en lo alto de la cadena alimenticia de la depredación del hombre por el hombre…! Si es que perro que ladra… no muerde… - se sonreía por su propia frase…

Repentinamente, Emma se puso seria.

Se pasó la mano por sus cabellos dorados, como peinándoselo, en ese gesto que tanto conocía Mérida… e identificaba con la preocupación.

Su amiga suspiró.

\- Supongo que estoy harta… Mérida… harta de ser la víctima de las circunstancias… Creo que ya llegado el momento de adelantarme a los palos. No se puede seguir viviendo la vida a la espera de…

Cerró sus mandíbulas. Su rostro estaba cerrado… a cal y canto. Parecía estar metida en sus pensamientos, como olvidándose de no estaba sola…

Mérida se le acercó a gatas sobre la alfombra, hasta quedar sentada a escasos centímetros de ella. Con suavidad, deslizó su mano por el brazo de Emma. Tenía la mirada fija en las manos de Emma

\- ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?

Emma se encogió de hombros. Se llevó la botella a los labios y dio un largo sorbo. Cuando se separó de ella… hizo un gesto de desagrado por el alcohol y se limpió con la piel del brazo los restos de líquido que quedaba en sus labios. Hizo un movimiento casi felino con la cabeza, como desperezándose y extendió las piernas en la alfombra, muy separadas.

\- ¿Qué va a pasar, Mérida?... – intentó una media sonrisa – Nada que pueda importarnos…

Intentó levantarse, pero la mano de su amiga se lo impidió.

\- No sales de aquí hasta contarme lo que ha pasado.

Emma evitaba mirarle a la cara… y lo notaba.

\- Eh… anda, tonta… sácalo de una vez…

\- Pues nada… que he dejado a Neal.

Mérida arrugó en ceño. Se mordió los labios, como queriendo contener lo que quería salir a toda velocidad de ellos… el alcohol que tenían en el organismo tampoco ayudaba mucho.

\- ¿Otra vez los celos enfermizos?

Mérida asintió.

Volvió a encoger los hombros.

\- Ese hombre está loco… Joer… no es que yo sea una santa ni nada por el estilo… me conoces, Mérida. Pero se celaría hasta de mi sombra si pudiera… Anoche fue el colmo. Ya sabes que trabajo algunas noches en el sitio ese que te conté de ayudante de camarero… pagan bien, y nunca viene mal un dinerito extra… pues se apareció allí y me montó un pollo que pa qué. Todo porque cuando me llamó por teléfono una hora antes, escuchó la voz de un compi mío… y decía que estábamos liados. Que es un muchacho de menos de 20 años… que a mi no me gustan tan jóvenes… pero bueno… el no quiso entrar en razón.

Recogió la pierna derecha y puso encima su brazo. Gesticulaba al hablar.

\- Que si era una zorra… que si ya tenían razón mis padres por haberme echado a la calle hace 10 años… que si parece mentira… con todo lo que él había hecho por mi… que si soy un putón y debería a regresar a la calle, donde el me recogió… ramera de alcantarilla… meretriz de poca monta… joer, incluso palabras que no sabía yo que existían… como se nota que es escritor… tu…- volvió a encogerse de hombros.

Se quedó repentinamente silenciosa. Mérida escuchaba con los ojos muy abiertos. No sabía ni que decir…

\- Lo malo fue que mi compi de trabajo se adelantó a defenderme… y el hijo de puta le arreo un guantazo… que pa qué… lo dejó redondito en el suelo.

Mérida no dejaba de mirarla…

\- ¿Y qué pasó entonces?

Nuevamente Emma se encogió de hombros.

\- Bueno… ya sabes que a mi no me gustan ese tipo de cosas… que joder, vale que se enfadara conmigo, aunque sea sin razón, ¿sabes? A mí eso me da igual… pero caerle arriba a ese pobre muchacho… en fin… que se me puso todo rojo… como los toritos, ¿sabes?

Mérida asintió. Seguía conteniéndose, apretando mucho los labios.

\- Emma… ¿que pasó…?

\- Pues… - aquí se estiro en el sitio… extendiendo los brazos… desentumeciéndose. –nada… que le fui para arriba.

Mérida cerró los ojos. Podía imaginarse la escena.

\- Y de ahí las magulladuras en las manos… tienes los nudillos destrozados, Emma. – dijo con suavidad.

Ella se miró las manos.

\- ¿Esto? Na… solo es un rasguño de na… deberías ver cómo le quedó la cara al otro.

\- Emma… tía… cuantas veces te tengo que decir…

\- Ey, Mérida… esta vez no… ¿vale? Fue casi en defensa propia… solo que… el muy capullo fue corriendo a ponerme una denuncia por malos tratos… y parece ser que allí se lo creyeron… en fin… fin de la historia. Ya no estoy con Neal. Pero Mérida… muchacha… dejémonos de cosas tristes… que tenemos que hacer planes para cuando me gane la lotería…

Mérida la miraba muy seria… no iba a caer en la trampa que gentilmente le estaba tendiendo Emma… la conocía.

\- Vamos a ver, Emma… ¿donde te estás quedando?

\- Em… en casa de unos amigos… dominicanos ellos… gente buena… de la de verdad… Tienen un crio… de esos de los ruidosos por las noches…

\- Emma…

La miró. La cara de Mérida estaba muy seria. Se dio cuenta de que un cuento de los suyos no iba a bastar. Mentirle nunca había sido su fuerte.

\- No te preocupes, Mer… ¿si? No ha pasado nada que no haya ocurrido antes… y tu amiga sabe sobrevivir a todo. Que mira… los cajeros de esta ciudad están muy desaprovechados. Además, con unas mantitas… y siempre llevo una conmigo, la noche se pasa la mar de bien.

\- ¡Emma Swan! – se le notaba muy enfadada. - ¿Me estás queriendo decir que estás durmiendo en la calle!

\- Joer… Mer… ¡dicho así!… pero te aseguro que no es tan malo. Solo necesito que el tacaño de mi jefe me acabe de dar la paga de este mes… para buscarme algo.

\- ¿Y el dinero que tenías ahorrado?

\- Em… - se pasaba la mano por la cabeza… - ¿No te lo había contado?

Mérida negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

\- Pues que… como mi jefe me paga en negro… el dinero lo tenía guardado en la casa… y bueno… que cuando llegué… Neal había cambiado la cerradura y tirado todas mis cosas en el descansillo. Mi ordenador, mis patines, mi ropa, allí… todo regado… pero ni rastro del dinero.

\- ¡Que hijo de puta! – no se pudo contener más – ahora mismo nos vamos para allá y le decimos unas cuantas cosas.

\- Que no, Mer… que no vale la pena… mira… si él es feliz creyendo que me hace un daño… déjalo pensándolo. Yo voy a estar mejor sin él que con él… tú siempre me lo decías. Me quito un peso de encima… y cada cual con su conciencia. A mí no me está haciendo ningún daño… ya cuando me paguen… pues buscaré un lugar donde quedarme… que la cosa no está tan mala como hace 10 años atrás, y mira tú… no me desteñí por eso… - se volvió a estirar… como si la cosa no fuera con ella - A mí me da que este se creía que iba a llorarle en la puerta… a pedirle… joer… si pareciera que no me conoce… - Emma parecía extrañada…

\- Y ahora… cuando salgas por esa puerta… ¿qué vas a hacer?

Emma miró su mochila.

\- Pues… - nuevo encogimiento de hombros. Ese parecía que era su tic… Sonrió y se sacó del bolsillo de atrás una tarjeta - ¿sacar dinero del banco toda la noche?

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio? Joder… Emma… ¿De verdad? – la miraba fijamente… - vamos… ¡no me jodas!

\- ¿El qué?

Cerraba los ojos… conteniéndose… intentando no soltar todo lo que se le venía a la mente…

\- No sé qué idea tienes formada de mi… Pero lo que es hoy… tú no sales por esa puerta. Me he arrepentido mucho de lo que ocurrió hace 10 años… y siempre me he jurado que algo así no volvería a suceder.

\- Mer…que el alcohol no te hace bien… mejor lo dejamos para mañana.

\- Joder, Emma… lo que pasó la otra vez… lo de la otra vez… nunca me lo he podido perdonar a mí misma… y en esta ocasión… eso no pasará…

\- No te martirices… tonta… Era la casa de tu madre… y ella tenía todo el derecho…

\- ¡Una mierda que tenía todo el derecho…!

\- Además… ese que se dice mi padre, le dijo…

\- Me cago en todos los padres y todas las madres que son capaces de hacerle eso a sus hijas… la mía incluida… pues…

\- Yaaa… Mer… eran otros tiempos. Tu madre pensaba en el que dirán…

\- Me importa una mierda el qué dirán… y me alegro de que te hayas traído contigo la mochila esa… porque lo que eres tú… te quedas desde ahora mismo en esta casa…

\- Mer…- se miraba las manos… las uñas… como con pena… - que yo no he venido a que me des tu casa. Que yo se apañármelas bien solita. Ya encontraré un lugar…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Un banco del parque, como la otra vez?… Que nooooo…. Te he dicho que nooooo. Te vas a dormir al sofá… hasta que encuentres algún lugar…. De verdad.

\- Mérida… te vas a buscar un problema con Mulán… que apenas me conoce la tía…

\- Mira… ese problema es mío… nada por lo que debas preocuparte.

\- Mer…

\- Como digas, agregues o sueltes una palabra más… te juro que no te vuelvo a hablar en la vida.


	2. Chapter 2

El salón estaba a oscuras, pero desde la ventana se colaba la luz del alumbrado público. Mérida le había traído unas mantas y junto a la calefacción… estaba entrando poco a poco en calor. Sin embargo, el sueño no venía. Pensaba.

Se había quitado las ropas de calle y obediente se había puesto el pijama que le había dado su amiga. Con ositos. – se sonrió mentalmente – "Esta Mérida en el fondo es de un tierno… que pa qué" Ella era más de dormir solo con las bragas, pero esta vez accedió, no porque le diera pudor ni nada parecido, sino porque no quería que Mérida viera los cardenales que tenía por todo el cuerpo… que Killian le había respetado la cara… pero solo eso. La verdad es que le dolía todo… bue… mañana sería otro día… Siempre se recuperaba rápido.

De todo lo ocurrido… lo que más pena le dio fue ver todas sus cosas tiradas en el descansillo… y no por las cosas en si… que en un final… no es que les tuviera especial apego. Sino por el hecho de que por primera vez desde que saliera de casas de sus padres, se había dado el lujo de tener "cosas" suyas. Por un momento pensó que su vida había cambiado… que tenía un poco de estabilidad, y alguna pertenencia más de que las que solía llevar en su mochila. Aquello fue como despertar de un sueño, que no es que fuera perfecto, pero al menos fue la etapa más tranquila de su vida.

¿Cómo le dijo aquella vez Mérida…?

Sip… que la realidad no era más que una ilusión. Al menos eso es lo que creían los hindús. Igual Mérida no se acordaba de aquella conversación… de la época que le dio por estudiar filosofía… la cabrona… ¡que cabeza ha tenido siempre para los estudios! – se sonreía mentalmente. – Pero ella sí que se acordaba… porque aquellas historias de Mérida le dieron la posibilidad de entender realmente al mundo, la concepción del maya… la vida es una ilusión, la vida es maya… no existe una razón para que las cosas sucedan… todo es un espejismo que llega a nuestras cabezas. Por eso no tenía que preocuparse por la vida… por eso por mucho que esa fuera su intención, Killian no podía hacerle daño tirándole sus cosas… aquellas que habían constituido parte de su vida… porque aquella vida fue una ilusión más… de la que acababa de despertar. La felicidad era así de ilusoria también… así como la tristeza. Sabiendo eso… era difícil que las cosas te afecten realmente.

Pero ahora mismo, le daba mucha pereza… volver a comenzar de cero… otra vez…

Ojalá la vida fuese tan sencilla como las historias de príncipes y princesas. Un mundo donde las buenas acciones tuviesen recompensa. Donde todo aquel que quisiese, tuviese su final feliz. Ni siquiera de niña pudo tener esa ilusión. A sus veintitantos años, hace mucho tiempo había comprendido que cuando repartieron la felicidad, padres afectuosos, familia entrañable, jamás contaron con ella. Al menos – aquí sonrió – la vida le había dado una amiga como Mérida… Al final, algo sí que tenía que agradecer.

Bueno… al menos hoy dormiría bien arropadita en el sofá de Mer… mañana ya vería por donde la llevan sus pasos. Esta vez… no había jabalíes de los que huir… ni se le congelarían los deditos de los pies… ni atravesaría fronteras…

Nop… esta vez partía con ventaja. Ya vería ella, más adelante, como hacer que la ilusión de la vida, esa que se monta cada día su cabecita… fuera tal y como ella quería.

Sintió ruidos en la puerta. Alguien entraba.

Se imaginaba quien podría ser, por eso se hizo la dormida. No quería hablar con nadie ahora mismo, ni entrar en explicaciones.

La persona que entró se paró frente al sofá. La sentía. Debía de estarla examinando con detenimiento, constatando que efectivamente, no la conocía. Lo más silenciosa que pudo, lo cual no fue realmente mucho, se dirigió hacia el fondo del salón, rumbo a la habitación de Mérida.

A Emma le dieron repentinamente ganas de irse… la verdad es que le repugnaba meter en problemas a Mer. Pero esta había sido muy clara. Y era muy cabezona… capaz de cumpliera su amenaza de no hablarle más en toda su vida. Sangre de guerrera escocesa seguro corrían por sus venas, como su rebelde cabello rojo hacía sospechar.

Escuchó susurros que venían de la habitación.

\- Mérida…

\- Mmmm…

\- Mérida… despierta…

\- Nooo… déjame dormir…

\- Mérida… que hay una chica en el salón…

\- ¿Mulán?

Todavía estaba medio dormida, pero hizo un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos…

\- Mer… que hay una chica en el salón, en el sofá…

\- Ah… si… es Emma.

\- ¿Tú amiga?

\- Mulán… déjame dormir… que estoy muerta… mañana hablamos… ¿si?

\- Ya… pero… está en el sofá… ¿qué ha pasado?

\- Qué pesadita eres… que se va a quedar unos días con nosotras…

\- Mer… pero ella… está en el sofá… ¿sabes?... el sofá… ¿dónde voy a dormir entonces?…

Mérida abrió un poco más los ojos… pero aquello no duró mucho… los volvió a cerrar.

\- ¿Dónde va a ser?… conmigo en la cama…

\- ¿Estás segura?

Mérida le dio la espalda, haciéndole un lado en la cama.

\- Nada ha cambiado… solo vamos a dormir en la misma habitación… solo eso.

La chica parecía dudar. Levantó la mano, como intentando una caricia… que se esfumó en el aire. La mano aterrizó en las sabanas, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Mérida que momentos antes estuvo sobre ellas.

\- Me puedo ir a casa de mis padres, si quieres… - dijo en voz muy baja…

\- Estoy cansada… Mulán… solo quiero dormir… necesito dormir. Mañana hablamos…

\- Como quieras.

La alarma del móvil sonó. Comenzó su estiramiento matutino, cuando uno de sus brazos chocó con la otra ocupante de la cama. La miró extrañada… durante el tiempo que tardó en acordarse de lo que habían hablado por la noche. Negó con la cabeza, muy metida en sus pensamientos.

Se fue en la ducha. No era persona por las mañanas hasta haber completado ese ritual. En la ducha, mientras el agua caliente la desperezaba, iba pensando lo que tenía que hacer ese día. "Uf… hoy toca entrega de planos… y con lo pesá que está últimamente la jefa… sí parece que nada la complace… todo por culpa de la toca… pelota de la directora del proyecto. En el otro orden de cosas, tendría que darle un juego de llaves a Emma, para que pudiese entrar y salir de la casa sin tener que esperar a que yo llegue del trabajo.

Una vez con el albornoz puesto, se fue hacia la cocina… abrió unos cuantos cajones… sip, allí estaba, junto a los cubiertos… las llaves de repuesto.

Entonces se dirigió hacia el salón. Cuando llegó allí se quedó con la boca abierta… Estaban las sábanas y las mantas dobladas pulcramente en un extremo del sofá… y ni rastro de Emma. Ya iba a comenzar a maldecir en arameo, mientras tecleaba un número en su móvil, cuando vio un correo del recibo del gas, con algo garabateado en el dorso. Lo tomó para leerlo…

"Que noooo… que no me he ido… solamente que necesito hacer un par de cositas esta mañana y me dio penita despertarte tan temprano. Mi mochila, que te la he dejao ahí… es para que veas que no me voy. Nos vemos a la noche, guapa… un beso…"

Ana se quedó negando… "esta Emma… no tiene arreglo… y la cabrona se ha ido sin desayunar… ya se va a enterar cuando nos veamos…"

Regresó al baño para seguirse arreglando. No la sintió venir, pero una imagen apareció junto a la suya, reflejada en el espejo. Bajó los ojos. Le dolía hasta mirarla y ya había pasado cerca de un mes. Cada día aquello parecía no tener solución.

\- Mer…

Terminó de ponerse la blusa. Se concentró en abotonarla cuidadosamente… como midiendo los movimientos… todo lo que fuera no mirarla a la cara.

\- Al menos… mírame… ¿no?

Ni por un segundo tuvo intención de hacerlo.

\- ¿Para qué… Mulán…? ¿Para qué?

La chica fijó su vista al techo… quería encontrar las palabras, pero las paredes azulejadas no le ayudaron.

\- Hoy… libro. No tengo por qué ir al bar. Me gustaría que, a la noche, cuando regresaras… pudiéramos hablar. Las cosas no pueden seguir así. No es bueno… ni para ti… ni para mí.

Mérida no pronunciaba palabra.

\- Además, con tu amiga aquí…

\- ¡No metas a mi amiga en todo esto…!

Ahora si la miraba. Tenía los ojos tan cargados de odio… que, sin darse cuenta, Mulán dio un paso atrás.

\- Solo… quiero que sepas… que siento mucho haberte hecho daño… que no pensaba lo que hacía… que yo…

\- ¿En serio? Sabes que tengo que irme al trabajo y ¿quieres que hablemos de ello ahora?… ¿De verdad?

\- Para ti nunca es tiempo de hablar… y creo que necesitamos…

\- ¿Necesitamos? – el tono era más que irónico. – Te voy a decir lo que voy a hacer… voy a terminar de vestirme… voy a coger mi bolso… y luego atravesaré esa puerta… y tú no dirás nada…

Eso fue lo que hizo… como con rabia. Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta… se detuvo en el rellano.

\- Por la noche hablamos… ¿sí?

-(SQ)-

Unas cuantas horas después….

Salió fastidiada del restaurante.

\- Este Rumpel de los mil demonios… que siempre logra sacarme de mis casillas… - murmuraba. – Y al Danielito… le voy a tener que cantar las cuarenta… partida de mamarrachos…

Si, estaba rumiando todo lo que había pasado momentos antes.

Afortunadamente, algo vino a interrumpir el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Era Mérida que la llamaba.

\- ¿Cómo te va… gallito…?

Emma resopló.

\- Uf… pues va a ser que me adivinas… Alguna vez me tendrás que explicar que es lo que haces para llamarme cuando… pues cuando estoy cabreada…

\- ¿Ahora qué pasó?

\- Pues el Rumpel, mi jefe… que se ha puesto en plan chulo con mi salario. Que está bueno y que todo el dinero es en negro, porque no quiere pagar la seguridad social… pero otra cosa es que me tome por tonta…

\- A ver… Emma… cálmate un poquito…

\- Mira… que si no fuera porque necesito el dinero… ahora mismo cogía todas mis cosas y me iba… Me falta un tantito así… te lo juro, Mer…

\- Venga… relájate… no te pongas de esa manera… si te hace falta dinero… yo te dejo…

\- Pero… ¿qué dices? Que no… Mer… por favor… ¡Acabaríamos! Encima de que me dejas quedarme en tu casa… también te voy a pedir dinero…

\- Es prestado, Emma – intentaba quitarle hierro al asunto…

\- Sería darme un dinero que no se si alguna vez podría devolverte… En fin… que ya veré lo que puedo hacer…

\- Emma… - le decía Mérida, intentando captar su atención. – ¿todavía sabes dónde queda mi trabajo?

Emma todavía rumiaba su enojo…

\- Emmm… sí, creo que sí.

\- Pues te coges el metro y vienes a comer conmigo.

\- E invitas tú… por supuesto… porque lo que soy yo no tengo ni donde caerme muerta.

\- Bueno… si, te invito…

\- Pues ya está… va a ser que no.

\- Pero Emma…

\- Ni Emma ni leches… Mérida… que me da igual arrebatarle la cartera al primer pringao que me tropiece por el camino… pero que no puedo estar aceptando todo el tiempo favores tuyos.

\- Joder Emma…

\- Venga… va… no te me estreses… nos vemos a la noche… - intentaba cambiar su tono.

\- Oye… que estaba pensando… que igual puedo entregar tu curriculum a los de personal de mi empresa…

Una risa espontánea se escuchó al otro lado.

\- ¿Si? ¿Y que vamos a poner en el currículo… especialista diplomado en atención al cliente de restauración? Venga… amiga… si en tu empresa hay puros ingenieros y licenciaos…

Silencio del otro lado del teléfono…

\- Venga… guapísima… ya te he dicho que no te me estreses… que algo aparecerá… deja de preocuparte por gusto… a la noche hablamos…

\- Pero…

Emma colgó el teléfono… y miró el mensaje que le había llegado…

\- Bueno, a partir de ahora me acojo a la tarifa de móvil más barata que existe… tarifa… "Habla si te llaman" … o sea, si no te llaman… no hablas… No puedo estar dependiendo del dinero… que no me quiere pagar Rumpel… algo tendré que conseguir mientras tanto…


	3. Chapter 3

Miró extrañada a su alrededor. Emma había estado hablando por el móvil, sin percatarse de por dónde iba.

Le había dicho a Rumpel que no iría a trabajar hasta que tuviera su dinero, pero era muy posible que cuando llegara al otro día, le dijera que la despedía. No teniendo contrato, no había mucho que reclamar.

Miro la calle… había un par de letreros… pero ninguno en los que ofrecieran trabajo. Al contrario, el poste que tenía justamente al lado estaba lleno de pegatinas… de gente que hacía lo mismo que ella… buscaban… algo que hacer, con lo que ganarse la vida.

Antes que nada, entró en un locutorio.

Inició sesión en uno de los ordenadores… y abrió su cuenta de correo. Allí buscó sus múltiples curriculums… uno para cada ocasión: camarera, ayudante de cocina, maître, cuidadora de ancianos, cuidadora de niños… dependienta, electricista, secretaria, paseadora de perros, repartidora de publicidad, uf… igual para este último ya estaba haciendo falta un título universitario, tal cual estaban las cosas con el tema del trabajo.

Miraba la pantalla del monitor con el ceño fruncido. "Bue… igual me puedo inventar en esta media horita un par de curriculums más… a ver… me pongo uno de ventas en general… con alguna idea de marquetin ese… un par de cursillos inventados… primero los busco en el internete… ya ta… curriculum de comercial… un par de fechitas apañadas… la fotito de turno… ¡Como está la cosa, hasta me hago cuidadora de cabras… que dicen que ese trabajo nadie lo quiere!… jajajajaja… ¿o eran ovejas? Al fin y al cabo, son animales para comer. Mmmmm… igual si me hago una tarjetita de esas de que arreglo ordenadores a domicilio… dé el pego. Mierda… -recordó- se me quedaron los discos duro de instalaciones en la casa de Neal… pues nada… para otra ocasión será… Ahora… a sacar copias de todo esto… y a patear la ciudad.

-(SQ)-

Mientras… en el otro extremo de la ciudad…

Mérida llenaba de rojo sus planos. Tenía un montón de trabajo pendiente, pero la verdad es que le costaba concentrarse. Pensaba en Emma.

"Joder Emma y su orgullo… con ella no se puede… siempre cuesta tanto ayudarla…"

Recordaba…

"Mamá… necesito que me hagas un favor muy grande"

"Si, hija… dime"

"Qué a Emma… mi amiga… su padre la echó de casa"

"¿Cómo ha sido eso?… pobrecita".

"Yo… es que le he dicho que se puede quedar con nosotros mientras arregla sus asuntos"

La mirada extrañada de su madre era lo adecuado luego de una petición como la suya.

"Pero él no tiene derecho a hacerle eso… hija… ella tiene que denunciarlo a la policía, para que la pongan en custodia… que todavía es menor de edad."

"Ya… eso le he dicho… pero creo que necesita un tiempo para pensarlo… le he dicho que podía dormir conmigo en mi habitación mientras la cosa se soluciona. Creo que necesita un poco de tiempo para asimilarlo"

"Pero hija… ¿por qué la echó? ¿Qué hizo ella?"

"No puedo decírtelo, mamá… se lo prometí a ella. Pero te aseguro de que no hizo nada malo. Te lo juro, mamá. Por favor… di que sí… ¿se puede quedar?"

"No sé… Mérida… esas cosas es mejor llevarlas a la policía… y que ellos la ayuden…"

"Por favor… mamá… por favor…"

La mirada recelosa de su madre… todavía es capaz de reproducir arista por arista… aquel rostro suyo… de suspicacia.

"Está bien… hija… pero primero tendré que hablar con ella…"

"Muchas gracias, mamá… ¡eres la mejor mamá del mundo!"

La abrazó… en aquella época creía en la bondad, y confiaba que su madre formara parte de ella.

Habló con ella… y Emma no soltó prenda… como sabía perfectamente que iba a suceder… pero igual accedió a que se quedara en la casa.

Y luego… y luego… - cerró los ojos como intentando que aquel odio no volviera a entrar en ella… que bastante le costaba normalmente tener un pensamiento amable hacia aquella mujer que la había traído al mundo. Se arrepentía tanto de no haber luchado con más fuerza… con más… joer… ¿cómo se puede luchar contra tus padres cuando solo tienes 16 años?… Pues con más arrojo, pues… con más voluntad… y Emma se fue… y pasaron largos años antes que volvió a verla… ¡Mierda!

Acababa de emborronar el trazo de una tubería… pero bueno… nada que el tippex no arreglara.

\- Mérida…

Su jefa le susurraba desde atrás. Se viró y al ver su mirada fija en un extremo del pasillo, hacia allí dirigió la suya. Como no podía ser de otra manera… si… allí estaba la "Reina Malvada".

Como era su costumbre, llegó sin saludar.

\- ¿Como van esos planos…?

Su jefa se adelantó a responderle.

\- Estamos en ello, directora. Pero igual vamos a necesitar hacer unas horas extras.

La mujer echó un rápido vistazo a lo que tenía Mérida frente a sí.

\- Ya sabes que no está aprobadas horas extras para este proyecto.

Su jefa, como siempre… se achicó frente a aquella mujer.

\- Ya… entiendo… pero igual si no trabajamos horas extras… no llegamos a la entrega del viernes.

\- María… la verdad es no sé por qué se demoran tanto en hacerlo… este proyecto es igual que el de Inglaterra… si prácticamente lo que tienen que hacer es un copy paste…

Mérida se mordió la lengua… "igual si fuese un copy paste… la empresa está desperdiciando el dinero en ingenieros… digo yo…"

Su jefa seguía en su línea.

\- Igual algunas condiciones han cambiado… las facilidades auxiliares… las condiciones medioambientales…

"Ja… y que una planta esté en Inglaterra y la otra en Australia… ¡no te jode!... y todos los servicios son diferentes… yo diría que las cosas cambian mucho… digo yo también…"

Lo malo de los pensamientos de Mérida… esos que se callaba, era que encontraban plena expresión en su cara de pocos amigos al mirar a la directora. Consiente de su "pequeño" defecto congénito… ese de no saber mentir ni hacer adecuadamente la pelota… se dijo… "contrólate… Mérida… esa carita… sonríe… va… dale a la Reina Malvada la mejor de tus sonrisas…" pero lo que resultó fue una sonrisa irónica y sarcástica de campeonato… como la sonrisa del Joker…

\- Los plazos son los que son… nuestra competitividad… la razón por la que estamos en el mercado es precisamente los plazos… Me parece que debería replanteárselo, María… ver lo que no está haciendo bien… porque en estos momentos, el trabajo de su equipo es más que deficiente.

"Eso sí que no" – saltó Mérida sin poder ya evirlo…

\- Los plazos que aprobaron… están por completo equivocados. – soltó Mérida…

La Reina Malvada… la miró fijamente por primera vez. Hasta ahora había hecho como si no existiera.

\- ¿Como dice?

Ya no había marcha atrás.

\- Digo… que los plazos que aprobasteis están por completo equivocados… es imposible realizar el trabajo de un año en 6 meses… y con el mismo equipo de personas... Digo… que…

\- ¿Tú nombre?

Joer… la miraba fijamente… se sentía hasta frío de lo gélido de su mirada.

\- Mérida…

\- Mérida… los plazos no están equivocados… Eso se lo puede decir su Jefa de procesos mejor que yo…al menos no para la etapa que nos encontramos. Solo tenemos que salir a cotizar con los equipos más importantes para hacer el precio de la oferta…

Mérida no se amedrentó. Cogió carrerilla…

\- El problema es que para sacar los equipos principales… hay que hacer las hidráulicas de las líneas, los balances… y los sistemas no son idénticos a los que teníamos en Inglaterra… Hay que hacer cálculos…

\- Vale… - la Reina Malvada se la quedaba mirando fijamente, pensativa… - María… - dijo, dirigiéndose a su jefa, pero sin apartar la vista de ella - en una hora reúnase conmigo en mi oficina.

Y sin más… dio media vuelta… y se fue.

Mérida soltó el aire que todavía tenía en sus pulmones.

\- ¿Por qué tuviste que decirle eso? – le preguntó su jefa aterrorizada.

\- Pues María… no se… es que la verdad es que no damos abasto con tanto trabajo… ella tiene que ser consciente de que lo que pide… que no estamos aquí echándonos aire… lo que estamos haciendo… trabajar casi 12 horas al día… no es normal…

María se sentó a su lado…

\- Ya… si lo sé… - se pasó la mano por la cara, intentando despejarse… - Uf… menudo marrón que nos espera. A ver qué es lo que tiene que decirnos ahora la jefa…

"¿La jefa?... no…. La Reina Malvada… la máquina de picar hielo… la destroza carreras… alias… Regina Mills…"

"La que nos espera… si…" – pensó Mérida…

Pasada la hora, María se encaminó a la oficina de la directora, con la misma cara que deber llevar todas las vacas cuando van al matadero. Entró en el ascensor… y ya el corazón le latía a mil. Daba igual que le explicaran que era el mismo impulso que hacía que un animal de presa acopiara sangre y fuerzas, a través del flujo incontrolado de adrenalina, para aprestarse a escapar de su enemigo. Ella, no podía huir. Tenía que enfrentársele… y para colmo, hoy no había sigo un buen día.

¿Fueron imaginaciones suyas o la secretaria le lanzó una mirada de pena y conmiseración?... justo antes de decirle que la estaban esperando.

La oficina, como siempre, impersonal, fría… de ejecutiva eficiente. Al entrar, se echaba enseguida de menos objetos personales. Lo más alegres eran unas cortinas de suave color gris, que contrastaba con dureza con el negro que imperaba. Un lugar de trabajo hecho a la medida, de la persona que lo ocupaba… la cual estaba hablando por teléfono.

\- Me da igual que nos hayan puesto la demanda de despido improcedente. Lo verdaderamente improcedente era su ineficacia.

Escuchaba lo que le decían del otro lado.

María intentó un gesto como para hacerle notar que ella ya estaba allí, pero la mirada de la directora pasó sobre ella como si fuese parte integrante de la moqueta, o de la pintura de la pared. En ese lugar, una se sentía pequeña… mínima… ínfima partícula etérea que hasta el tímido aire que salía del sistema de calefacción, haría volar a su antojo.

\- Ya te he dicho que no me importa que sea el hijo de director de finanzas… los enchufados aquí tienen que mostrar el mismo rendimiento que otro que haya sido contratado por sus propios méritos.

María la miraba. Regina Mills era una mujer elegante. Pero más que admiración, los sentimientos que despertaba observar su figura perfecta, cuidada hasta el más nimios de los detalles… era el… ¿cómo decirlo?… igual de perfectas eran las líneas de un coche nuevo acabado de salir de la fábrica. Cuidado hasta el más pequeño de sus detalles… pero todavía sin alma, sin haber sido ocupado por una persona. Era… como una mansión de lujo y buen gusto… vacía.

\- Así que ha sido su padre… Vale… dile que se acerque a mi oficina a eso de las… - miraba algo en su ordenador… - a las 3:20 de la tarde estaría bien… si… pediré a Claudia que esté presente… no encuentro ningún problema en ello… si… no te preocupes… no… ok… estamos en contacto…

Colgó.

No le ofreció sentarse…

\- Buenas…

María carraspeo.

\- ¿Quería verme?

Regina se balanceo en su silla… ligeramente… como tomando impulso. Su cara era tan seria como siempre.

\- Es que quería preguntarle algo.

\- Usted dirá…

\- Me preguntaba… cuando hará esa solicitud a personal.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Si… esa solicitud en la que usted pide una reducción de salario…

María abrió mucho los ojos. Estaba estupefacta.

\- No… no le entiendo.

\- Si está muy claro… a ver. Voy a ponerla en situación. Usted fue contratada por esta empresa con una serie de expectativas que quedaron muy claras en la entrevista de trabajo. Confiamos en las referencias, en sus trabajos anteriores en otras empresas del ramo… Se le ofreció un aumento sustancial de salario con relación a lo que ofrece la competencia. Eso ocurrió porque teníamos una serie de… expectativas que usted debía de satisfacer a la parte que contrataba.

\- Si lo que está queriendo decir que es que no trabajo… creo que las horas de mi fichaje todos los días… dan fe de ello.

\- Me da igual que se quede en su puesto de trabajo dentro del recito "haciendo horas"… lo que pedíamos de usted eran resultados… que supiese gestionar "eficientemente" – hizo hincapié en la última palabra – a su equipo de trabajo, cumpliendo los objetivos… y lo que ha sucedido es que una subalterna suya… - se llevó la mano al mentón - ¿Cómo es que se llamaba…?... ah… si… Mérida… ha estado cuestionando nuestra estrategia de empresa… ¿le parece, por un casual, que eso estaba incluido en las "expectativas" que teníamos en usted?

María se quedó boquiabierta. No sabía que decir. Ni en un millón de años se esperaba un ataque de esa índole. Le parecía todo tan injusto… que casi perdió la cabeza.

\- Si nos quedamos trabajando… echado horas… como usted dice… es porque "Mérida" – también hizo hincapié en el nombre – solamente ha dicho el sentir de todos… que estamos agotados… porque los plazos son imposibles de cumplir. – ups… acababa de rebasar el punto de no retorno… algo que rara vez su naturaleza le permitía – Que no tenemos culpa de que algún listillo haya sacado mal las cuentas. Trabajamos a destajo… y la única que no parece notarlo es usted. Este proyecto no es un… "copy paste" – nuevo rintintin en la palabra – del proyecto de Inglaterra… tiene en total 7 sistemas diferentes… cosa que hubiera notado de haberse tomado el trabajo de investigar por qué mi grupo viene a trabajar… incluso los fines de semana… y los que no lo hacen… llevándose a la casa lo que no pudieron terminar en esa semana.

\- ¿Qué sistemas son esos?

Allí María se ensartó en una enumeración de todos ellos. Estaba toda roja… de la ira… Sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos…

\- … que es muy fácil criticar el trabajo de los demás cuando ni siquiera se toman el trabajo de buscar todos los elementos… y si lo que quiere es despedirme… pues hágalo. No la voy a detener. Igual me mintieron durante el contrato. Me dijeron que esta era una empresa seria… que valoraba el trabajo de sus empleados… yo… - aquí le faltó el aire…

La directora la miraba fijamente. Se apartó con su silla de la mesa, cruzó las piernas, dejando ver el negro de sus medias…

\- ¿Ha terminado?

Su rostro hacia mutis.

\- Si… creo que ha quedado claro que…

\- Tan solo preguntaba si había terminado… de exponer su punto de vista… me parece que está faltando el mío… ¿no le parece? – no esperaba una contestación… tampoco la tuvo – Porque lo que yo creo – aquí se levantó, quedando a su altura, justo al frente de ella – es que él trabajo de jefe de equipo … se le acaba de hacer muy grande.

Como si fuese una encantadora de serpientes… o una prestidigitadora… se le acercó… Era tanta la fuerza deshumanizada que emanaba de aquella mujer… que María seguía sin encontrar palabras con las que responder su ataque.

\- Si cree que el trabajo que le hemos encomendado es demasiado para sus capacidades… como parece indicar la evidencia… no tendré ningún inconveniente en recibir hoy… o no… mejor mañana- dijo mientras miraba el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca - su carta de renuncia en esta mesa. Tal vez no sabe la importancia del proyecto en el que está participando… tal vez sea incapaz de percatarse… que es nuestro primer paso como empresa en el mercado australiano, la primera vez que salimos de Europa y Asia. Es verdad que los plazos son cortos… fue la manera que encontramos de ganarnos el proyecto. Este era su reto personal… una oportunidad única… para demostrar sus conocimientos… pero en cambio… lo ha afrontado con ánimo derrotista. Si usted cree que no va a llegar… si no sabe organizarse… su grupo sentirá lo mismo… y entonces si… que no va a llegar… a ninguna parte.

\- ¿Sabe? – dijo con lo último que le quedaba… – Sucede… que algunos tenemos vida fuera de este complejo… algunos tenemos maridos e hijos que nos esperan en casa… Y no se preocupe… que mañana tendrá la renuncia que espera…

Se fue de allí, casi corriendo… no quería, por nada del mundo, no… terminar llorando frente a aquella mujer. Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos. Ni siquiera se tomó el trabajo de esperar el ascensor.

Llegó como un bólido a su mesa de trabajo y sin mirar a nadie… tomó su bolso y salió por la puerta. Mérida, cuya mesa estaba justo al lado de la suya… la miró sorprendida. Le tomó un par de segundos reaccionar e ir tras de ella. María iba tan rápido que logró alcanzarla cuando abría la puerta de su coche.

\- ¡Espera…!... Joder… No entres al coche… María…

\- Yo… yo… yo no aguanto más… no puedo… - lloraba… el dique había sido rebasado y las lágrimas corrían libres por su rostro - Te lo juro… Mérida… esa mujer… no tiene alma… es una cabrona… Mérida… y yo ya no puedo… no puedo más…

Mérida la agarró… y la abrazó… Su jefa lloraba sin parar… entrecortadamente…

\- Tranquila… - le pasaba la mano por la espalda… en suaves movimientos… - tranquila… si… venga… vamos a dar una vuelta… ¿si?... vamos a tranquilizarnos un poco…

Le costó bastante hasta lograr que el llanto desgarrado cesara. Le quitó del brazo el bolso y la condujo hacia afuera del parking subterráneo… a que les diera el aire.

\- ¿Nos tomamos un cafecito en el bar del frente? ¿Te apetece?

María negaba…

\- No… que… no quiero que me vean así…

\- Pues entonces damos una vuelta por el parque… venga… nos sentamos en el banquito del fumeteo…

María sonrió…

\- Mérida… que hace frío… y tú no tienes tu abrigo…

\- Va… si con lo caliente que estoy… ni lo voy a sentir… venga… Desahógate, anda… cuéntame lo que te dijo la Reina Malvada…

Nueva sonrisa…

\- ¿Así la llamas?

\- Jefa… que no tenemos tanta confianza… pero así la llama todo el departamento…

\- Joder… cuánta razón…

Media hora pasó… sacando María todo lo que tenía dentro. La presión a la que había estado sometida… Las indirectas del director de proyectos desde el principio hacia el departamento de procesos que ella dirigía… como tenía que aguantar que su propio jefe en las reuniones hiciera promesas absurdas… y de las mil maneras en las que estaba intentando no trasmitir la presión de arriba hacia ellos… lo ingenieros. Mérida escuchaba silenciosa… pero las mandíbulas no hacían más que marcarse por sobre la piel. Estaba aguantando como una jabata desde la primera palabra que escuchó.

\- ¿Y que vas a hacer, María?

\- Mañana tendrá mi renuncia…

\- ¿Tú estás loca?

\- Le dije que lo iba a hacer. No puedo regresar a casa todos los días de mal humor… que me va a afectar incluso con mi familia… que todo el tiempo me la paso pensando en el trabajo… que hasta sueño con esto…

\- Pero es que da igual que le hayas dicho… lo que sea… Si quieren echarte… pues que lo hagan ellos… y demándales… joder… que aquí todos los que trabajamos contigo, sabemos lo que hay.

\- Ya… Mérida… pero llegado el momento… ¿cuántos de ellos hablaran a favor mío… y en contra de la… "reina"…? – sabía que la asistía la razón… nadie lo haría. La cosa estaba muy complicada con el empleo… cada día hay más parados y menos puestos de trabajo. El tiempo de héroes sindicales se había acabado.

\- Vale… está bien… pero no puedes renunciar. No se lo pongas fácil… si sales de aquí… que sea con la cabeza bien alta… y porque tú quieras… no porque ellos te obliguen. Nadie tiene derecho a tratar así a los demás por muy directoras que sean… y si hay que elevar la queja…

\- ¿En serio? – Ahora llegó el momento en que María mirara a Mérida con condescendencia… es que aquello era un conato de ingenuidad en toda la expresión de la frase… - ¿Tu sabes quién es Regina Mills?

Mérida se dio cuenta de su candidez.

Bajó la cabeza.

\- Joder… sí que lo sé… por eso te digo… que no puedes darte por vencida.

\- No… Mérida… no… mi salud mental está por encima de cualquier trabajo. Lo dejo.

Así que Mérida la dejó ir. La acompañó al coche… se despidió de ella con otro abrazo.

Nunca había hecho migas con María. Llevaba poco tiempo en la empresa y de alguna manera, siempre intentaba mantener las distancias con los jefes… Le repugnaba que pudieran considerarla pelota. Pero si María se iba… el panorama que quedaba en el grupo de trabajo no era nada halagüeño.

Subió las escaleras de uno en uno. Se había quedado aturdida. Le daba rabia todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y la ahogaba la impotencia. "Joder"… no se le iba la palabra de la cabeza.

Cuando llegó a la oficina, todos la miraban como esperando una explicación.

\- Que nada… que… bueno… ya lo sabréis mañana…

Se sentó sumamente abatida. Entonces se fijó en su teléfono de empresa. Tenía una llamada perdida. Sin mucho ánimo… fue a mirar quien le había llamado. "Joder…"… la llamaban de la dirección… y de eso hacía más de una hora...

\- ¡Joder!


End file.
